


Warm skin against Cold stone

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'M NOT A SADIST, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Shiro is human, asexual talk, it's a Year of Shance fic for pete's sake, lance is a gem, low self-esteem suck ass, no beta we die like men, those boys are IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Sometimes, when you are too different from whom you love, it can be a little hard to shake those ideas off your head. It definitely works better when your partner is here to soothe your worries.





	Warm skin against Cold stone

Shiro finds him in the bathroom, busy looking at himself in the mirror, dissecting every little details of his physique. In contrary to any other times or what he tells his friends, this time he wasn’t looking at himself with pride or narcissism. Not trying to get his hair perfectly brushed or inspecting the powder on his face. In fact, Lance was looking at himself with a somber expression, hands clicking idly on the smooth surface of the sink and deep in thoughts. 

He was only wearing a boxer, a clear sign he was coming back from his seance under the fake sun of the holodeck, the area of his chest not powdered shining softly in the low light of the bathroom. There were a dozen flakes of pure, shiny blue speckling his back, reminding Shiro of the first time he had truly been afraid for the gem. -

_the feeling under his hands of the broken torso, grating against each other inside of the black under-armor had been horrifying. The faint hairline break he could see across Lance’s neck going to his face was making Shiro tremble at the thought of making everything worse by picking Lance up but Keith had quickly calmed him down, promising Lance could be repaired, good as new, as soon as they dealt with the situation._

_Sendack coming to the Castle, jostling Lance more and ultimately being distracted by the gem in an impressive feat of will felt like being struck by an arrow right in his heart, Lance’s expression of pure fury engraved in his memory. A testament to Lance’s protectiveness and stubbornness._ -

But seeing the pensive face of Lance was what made Shiro walk to him and softly place a hand against his cold back. The feeling of gemstone right against his fingertip was still something he had to get accustomed to but it wasn’t something that bothered him. The powder felt kind of rough in his hands, like having a thin film of sand after dozing off on the beach. 

“Is something the matter, Lance?” He asked his boyfriend, looking in the mirror for Lance’s eyes, frowning a little when the gem averted his eyes. Something was definitely wrong but not _too wrong_ or Lance would have stepped away from his touch. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Lance started, fingers tapping idly against the sink. Shiro was oh so glad that not a lot of things inside the castle was too hard for both Lance and Keith so they were able to walk around with as much garments as they wanted and not having to stay clothed from head to toe all the time. 

“I’ve been thinking about us. About how strange it is for us-” Lance gestured between the two of them “-to be together. You’re soft, I’m made of stone. You breathe, you eat and have those strangely endearing needs and all I absorb is sunlight. You will age and grow old and I will remain beautiful and unchanged.”

“We talked about it before, Lance.” Shiro tried to soothe him, hand going to play with the strange strand of hair at the base of Lance’s skull. “I don’t care about that. Growing old is part of us, humans. I wouldn’t change that, wouldn’t change what we have for nothing in the world.”

Lance sighed, sagging a little against Shiro. The human knew what bothered Lance wasn’t quite resolved so he waited patiently for Lance to talk again. 

“Aren’t you afraid I will get bored of you?” He asked, twisting his hands together. “As you said, you will grow old, grow grey - or more gray than you are - and then you would not be able to follow my pace.”

“You wouldn’t want to stay by my side and mock my brittle bones?” Shiro gasped in mock offence. “You’re telling me you would let the opportunity to actually call me an old man pass up?”

Lance giggled at that, shaking his head around. 

“I think you’re worried I will find someone that can actually follow my biological rhythm.” Shiro continued, human hand lacing itself around one of Lance’s own. They were making such a nice contrast in the mirror, Shiro and his dull colors with Lance’s shine. The blue and brown flecking Shiro’s skin with freckled kisses. Two member of a different specie complimenting each other with their flaws and qualities. 

“I’m also worried about not satisfying you enough.” Lance whispered, eyes closing as he sagged against Shiro’s chest. “I’ve… always been curious about you humans. And I’ve seen my human siblings naked enough to know we are fundamentally different. Especially in terms of… appendages.”

“Lance…” Shiro sighed, understanding where it was going for.

“There’s also all those videos on the web with people loving each other. And the sexual education classes I was still supposed to attend despite my lack of… you know.”

“Lance.” Shiro said a bit louder, trying to get Lance out of his head. His stomach was filling with something he didn’t want to put a name on. 

“And I know you have needs, being satisfied sexually is something that’s universal in a lot of mammals - a lot of living creatures on Earth and I can’t do that with you. So what if you decide that’s not enough for you and ditch me with someone with a penis? That’s… penises are kind of gross when you think of it so I don’t quite understand why you would but-”

“I’m asexual, Lance.” Shiro cut him, breathing loudly from his nose. He wasn’t frustrated at Lance but rather at society who was still keen on hammering people with how they needed to have sex to be healthy and happy. It was just so wrong and distasteful. 

“What?” Lance asked, twisting his neck so he could look at him with doe eyes. 

“I’m asexual. I find the idea of having sex with someone repulsive. I can’t watch a porno without feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sex jokes are… fine but I’m not fond of them either.”

“Shiro?” 

“I’m not with you because I know we can’t have sex.” He assured his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. “And I would have fallen in love with you whatever specie you are, be assured of that. Being sexless is just something you are. Just like being asexual is something I am. Intimacy is not always jumping your boyfriend or girlfriend’s bones, it’s staying together under the covers, looking at the starry sky without pressure. It’s being able to lie with one another without afterthoughts. It’s supporting the other in time of need, of being one another’s pillar when bad moments are here.”

“It’s using the other as cooler?” Lance said jokingly. Shiro laughed and hide his face in his hair, the fine strand of jasper tickling his face. 

“That’s one of the reasons, yes.” He said back, Lance knowing he was teasing him. “But the biggest reason is because you’re you, Lance. You’re someone that I learned to love and to admire. What you have in your pants, or don’t have rather, is something I don’t care about. I just want to love you for being you. And all I expect in return is for you to love me. For however long you want.”

“I’ll be with you in the hospice.” Lance said cheekily, earning himself a raspberry from Shiro. “But I know you’ll be as handsome as you are right now. I can definitely see you as a foxy grampa.”

“Now that’s rude.” Shiro said as if hurt by the idea. 

“Your face is rude.” Lance said back, pursing his lips in his imitation of sticking his tongue out. 

“Dance with me?” He asked Shiro after a few moments of silence. It earned him a earthy laugh from his boyfriend who twirled him on the spot. His clothed glara hand was placed on Lance’s back. 

“Always.”


End file.
